1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital radio receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital radio broadcasting (HD-RADIO) has started in the United States. In such digital radio broadcasting, for example, programs of several tens to more than 100 channels are broadcast at the same time by using a satellite. In a digital radio receiver that receives a digital radio broadcast, similarly to a radio broadcast of the related art, it is possible to select a channel desired by a user and listen to it. Furthermore, in a satellite digital radio broadcast, program additional information is sent together with information on music data and the like. The program additional information contains, in addition to the channel number and the channel name of a program, information, such as the title of a piece of music, the artist name, a genre, and an elapsed time (the elapsed time from the beginning of a piece of music) while, for example, music is being broadcast (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4014968).
Furthermore, there has been proposed a digital radio receiving apparatus, in which a digital radio receiver that receives such a digital radio broadcast and a hard disk drive (HDD) are formed as one unit, the digital radio receiving apparatus being capable of recording information being received, such as music data, in addition to reception (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-110244).